


You're Giving Me Much Too Much

by Katyakora



Series: Feels like a touch [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyakora/pseuds/Katyakora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray comes back from the 50's with something of a dilemma on his hands. Lucky for him, someone has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Giving Me Much Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this ages ago as a sort of sequel to Touch Too Much after they made atomhawk canon. Figured I'd post it to help bring back coldatom.

Ray was avoiding both of them. It made him a coward and he knew it, but considering the day he’d had, he figured he was entitled to a little time to get his head on straight. The ring he’d bought for Kendra felt like a lead weight. It was hard to believe that just a few hours ago, he’d been planning on proposing to the woman he loved and now he was sitting there trying to figure out what to do since the man he loved wasn’t as dead as he’d believed.

 

Two years was a long time. It had taken the better part of a year for Ray to accept that the others weren’t coming back. That this was their life now. It was on the anniversary of their abandonment that he and Kendra finally acted on their mutual attraction. Ray had been honest with her, explaining that as much as he loved her, even though the thief was dead, Ray would always love him. She’d been relieved and stated in return that the same held true for her and Carter. That mutual understanding had been a foundation for their relationship and being together had helped both of their hearts heal. They had settled into a good life together and despite everything, Ray had been happy.

 

With their return to the Waverider, the mission and, more importantly, Leonard, they were effectively in limbo, neither entirely sure how to proceed. Ray had never felt so torn, and he couldn’t imagine how Len felt about the news that Ray had moved on with Kendra. Len, who’d been kidnapped, shattered his own hand and turned out to be a better man than the others had thought. And to him, Ray had been gone for a just a day. There was no doubt in Ray’s mind that this was going to be messy. He couldn’t see a solution that didn’t hurt somebody.

 

He sat alone in his bunk, deep in these thoughts when the door suddenly opened.

 

“Raymond,” was all Len said as he stood in the doorway, thankfully hale and whole once more. Ray felt his heart clench upon hearing his voice, a sound he had sorely missed. But the lump in his throat came from the guardedness he saw in Len’s expression.

 

“Your hand is back,” Ray managed to blurt out as he drank in the sight he never thought he’d see again, the elation of it marred by his gnawing guilt.

 

“Well, Gideon has a few tricks up her non-existent sleeves that Rip neglected to mention,” Len drawled as he stepped into the room, the door automatically sliding shut behind him. He held up his hand and flexed it. “Good as new.”

 

Ray didn’t respond, not trusting his voice to stay steady. He could feel moisture gathering in his eyes. Len regarded him with that cold, calculating stare of his, no emotion on his face to read, no weakness presented for his opponent to exploit. Ray had learned to read a lot in Len’s cold stares. Len broke the awkward silence first.

 

“So, I hear you and Kendra shacked up for real.” The statement was deliberately light and conversational, but Ray still looked away guiltily.

 

“We thought you all died,” Ray managed to say thickly. He forced himself to meet Leonard’s eyes in a show of earnestness. “I mourned you.” He saw Len’s jaw clench a little tighter, the barest flicker of emotion in his eyes that passed before Ray could decipher it.

 

“I didn’t come here for excuses, Raymond.” Len didn’t sound angry or dismissive, instead there was an understanding in his tone that made Ray’s heart ache. “I don’t blame you. Kendra’s an incredible woman and as far as you knew, you were stuck. I don’t care why or who you moved on with. All I want is to know where I stand.” Anyone else would have missed the strained note of vulnerability in his voice, but Ray had learned a lot in his short time with Leonard. He could see the defensiveness in Len’s posture and knew it must have taken a lot of courage to come here and initiate this conversation. Ray just wished he’d waited a little longer to do it.

 

“I don’t know,” Ray admitted truthfully. “I’m sorry,” he added hastily, “It’s just, I got thrown back into all this and suddenly you’re alive and Mick is Chronos and my students will probably fail the semester now thanks to me and it’s just...a lot to get my head around.” 

 

Len took a deep breath through his nose, nodding his head softly and not meeting Ray’s eyes. “I understand,” he stated in a way that Ray knew meant he’d completely misunderstood. Len turned on his heel and Ray scrambled off the bed to stop him.

 

“Wait, Len, please wait.” Thankfully, the thief obliged him, not shaking the hand off his elbow. “Look, I know I’m asking a lot-”

 

“You’re really not.”

 

“-but I just need a little time to figure things out.” Ray ignored the interruption. He sighed wearily and dragged a hand down his face. “And I haven’t seen you in  _ two years _ , so please don’t hit me for this.” With that warning, Ray pulled him into a fierce hug, finally giving in to the irrational need to physically confirm that all this was real, he really had Len back. Leonard only hesitated briefly before returning it, pressing his face into the crook of Ray’s neck with a weary sigh of his own. Ray let himself melt into the embrace, savouring the familiar touch.

 

When he could finally bring himself to release the thief, he didn’t go far, simply pulling back enough to look at him. That was a mistake. Len’s face was right there, looking at him with those mesmerising eyes and damn, Ray had missed him so much, he didn’t even think to stop himself. Kissing Leonard felt more like coming home than stepping on the Waverider had. Len groaned against his mouth, pressing into the contact hungrily and clenching his hands in Ray’s shirt. Ray let himself get lost in the familiar sensations, forgetting his dilemma for a pleasant while. Until Len pulled back.

 

“You’re a cruel man, Raymond,” Len whispered against his lips. Ray’s stomach dropped and he closed his eyes in defeat, resting their foreheads together.

 

“I know. But no matter what I decide, I need you to know; no matter how much time passed, or how sure we were you were dead...I never stopped loving you.” He didn’t open his eyes, too afraid of what he might see. Even before all this drama, Ray had yet to work up the courage to tell Len that he loved him, having no idea how the thief might respond to that level of sentiment and attachment. He heard Len take a shaky breath and then a gentle, chaste kiss was pressed to his lips.

 

“Take your time, Ray,” Len said softly, and Ray opened his eyes in time to see Leonard’s back as he worked out the door.

 

* * *

 

Outside Ray’s quarters, Len leaned heavily against the wall. Today had been a rollercoaster he couldn’t get off, leaving him physically and emotionally drained. 

 

“Leonard?” 

 

His head jerked up at the unexpected address. Kendra stood at the end of the hall, her stance radiating uncertainty. Leonard imagined her emotions probably weren’t in a much better state than his.

 

“Boy scout’s pacing in his room,” he informed her coldly, nodding towards the closed door. She shifted her weight in a show of nerves and Leonard pushed off the wall, uninterested in subjecting himself to further awkwardness.

 

“Actually,” Kendra said hastily, with a hesitant step forward when his intent to leave became clear. “I came looking for you.”

 

He leveled her with a stare, waiting for her to proceed with whatever guilt-fueled task she’d apparently appointed herself. She cleared her throat and squared her shoulders, going from nervous young woman to the warrior she was. “I have a proposition for you.” 

 

That caught his attention. He raised his eyebrows and assessed her openly. “Oh. Do tell.”

 

Her eyes flicked to Ray’s door and then back to him. “Do you mind if we speak somewhere a little more private?”

 

Intrigued, he gestured expansively. “Lead the way.” He didn’t expect her to grab his gesturing hand, but he let her drag him off, down the hall and into his own quarters. She let go once they were inside and shut the door, locking it for good measure. Leonard cocked a brow. “If you wanted to get me alone, all you had to do was ask.”

 

She ignored the tease, facing him with a mulish look on her face.

 

“Do you love Ray?” she asked bluntly. Len narrowed his eyes at her.

 

“What does that matter to you?” he deflected, but she simply rolled her eyes at the tactic.

 

“Look, I know that Ray loves you. The only way this is going to work is if I know that you love him too.” Some of his incredulousness must have slipped onto his features because she huffed. “I’m not asking you to say it to his face, that’s your choice. I just need to know how serious you are about him.”

 

Leonard settled down on the edge of his bunk, studying her. He was far from comfortable with discussing his feelings, but she’d managed to make him curious enough that he was willing to make the trade. “By personal choice, I haven’t entered a romantic relationship in twenty years. And yet, I chose to do so with Raymond. Does that tell you enough?” he stated carefully. She seemed surprised by the admission, but nodded.

 

“Being with Ray...that’s the one thing from the 50s I don’t want to give up.” She looked him in the eye, making her intent and sincerity plain. “But not at the cost of what you two had. I can’t do that to him and I don’t want to do that to you.”

 

“So, what’s your solution?” he prodded archly. “I’m assuming that’s the proposition you mentioned.”

 

She nodded and took a fortifying breath. “We share.”

 

“Share?”

 

“If there’s one thing that can be said about Ray, it’s that he has a big heart. He’s already shown he’s in love with both of us, and that’s not going to change no matter how we work this out. I don’t see why we can’t compromise and all get what we want.”

 

Leonard rose to his feet slowly, his piercing eyes never leaving hers. Anyone else would be intimidated by his approach, but Kendra didn’t so much as flinch. “I don’t have a history of sharing my toys,” he said slowly, watching her face fall in resignation. He raised a palm to halt her assumptions. “That’s not a refusal. Merely a statement of fact. I can’t guarantee this will work.”

 

“I don’t need a guarantee. I just need you to be willing to try.”

 

He gave her a self-deprecating little smirk. “You’re lucky there’s a lot I’m willing to do, when it comes to Raymond.”

 

Kendra gave him an understanding smile. “Thank you,” she said warmly, and gave a tiny aborted motion as though she’d thought better of trying to hug him.

 

“Don’t thank me yet. We still have to convince Raymond this is a good idea.” 

 

“True,” she conceded with a chuckle. “So, shall we go and put our poor man out of his misery?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck love triangles gimme sweet polyamory!
> 
> Also in case anyone is wondering, the title comes from the song 'Touch Too Much' by AC/DC


End file.
